1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle water drainage structure.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-291948 discloses a vehicle water drainage structure a conventional structure for discharging drainage water from an air conditioner provided in a vehicle to an engine compartment of the vehicle.
Such conventional vehicle drainage structure is, for example, configured to vaporize the air conditioner drainage water and discharge the vapor to the outside of the vehicle when the ambient temperature inside the engine compartment is above a prescribed temperature. The vaporization is accomplished by spraying the air conditioner drainage water into a space above a heat source inside the engine compartment.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle water drainage structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.